Lo que no importa
by Dramaaa
Summary: Ooooootro posible acercamiento entre Bulma y Vegeta. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.


-¿Sabes, Vegeta? – le habló Bulma ya de pie, a su lado y sonriendo con esa naturalidad que tanto le crispaba los nervios. –Al final tenía yo razón y no eres tan bruto y tan desconsiderado como dicen. –añadió con descaro, siendo consciente de que era ella la que le repetía una y otra vez esos mismos insultos. Entonces se acercó más a él: -Procura que los fight robots no te hagan daño, ¿sí? –Y le besó de nuevo en la mejilla.

La primera vez que llevó a cabo ese gesto cariñoso y tan puramente humano fue cuando consiguió arreglar el fight robot original y que, obviamente, el príncipe tardó exactamente veinte segundos en destrozarlo. No era su intención, simplemente estaba mal hecho y no pudo soportar el primer empuje de fuerza de un guerrero de élite como él:

-¿Y esto era tu gran aportación para salvar a la humanidad? –preguntó con desprecio dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde ella trataba de arreglar la chatarra. -Hasta un saiya de dos años lo hubiera fulminado con sólo mirarlo.

Bulma ni lo miró. Siguió soldando su pequeña maquinaria de lucha concentrada, haciendo muecas que Vegeta podía atisbar debajo de unas grandes gafas protectoras.

-Ha sido una muestra más de la incompetencia que tenéis los humanos en cuanto a capacidad bélica. –añadió mirando a su alrededor. Por todos los saiyanos muertos, observando el desastre que era aquel taller, ¿cómo podía presumir ella de ser la mujer más brillante de todo ese planeta? Siguió andando y paró a su lado. –Humana, sin ser meticulosos, sin orden, no puede haber avance. -sentenció. Pasó su guante por encima de la mesa y negó con la cabeza al ver la huella que había dejado. –Tenéis suerte de que no os hayan invadido.

Ella paró de golpe con la soldadura y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él se preparó. Ahí venía un grito de los suyos.

-Pásame esa llave. –le pidió Bulma con total tranquilidad señalando con la barbilla un amasijo de metales y cables.

Se sorprendió. ¿No iba a recriminarle su insulto? Vaya, sí que era una persona entregada esa humana.

-¿Qué? –se revolvió él un poco aturdido.

-Vegeta, si no vas a ayudar será mejor que te vayas a la nave a hacer volteretas o lo que sea que hagas ahí dentro. –comentó con total desfachatez, como si fuera un niño al que no merecía la pena regañar, mientras lo quitaba del medio y cogía ella misma la llave que le interesaba. –Esta noche tengo una cita y tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes. –Y dicho esto, volvió a concentrarse en el fight robot.

Frunció el ceño observándola más de cerca. Seguía con esas muecas en las que sacaba la lengua y arrugaba la nariz cuando hacía esfuerzos.

-¿Una cita? –le cuestionó él sin dejar de mirar las manos de la científica tratando de cerrar al máximo una tuerca suelta.

-Yamcha y yo hemos quedado para… ¡maldita sea! –exclamó levantando los brazos. El apretar ese maldito tornillo le estaba costando horrores.

Vegeta bufó, se quitó un guante y acercó su mano al fight robot. –Apártate. –le ordenó. Para él fue como apretar un tapón. –Ya está.

Y, de nuevo, al contrario de lo que podía esperar, ella no se enfadó sino que le sonrió, cogió el fight robot y lo lanzó por los aires y Vegeta lo agarró en su caída.

-Gracias, Vegeta. –dijo pasando por su lado.

Y, entonces, fue cuando el príncipe recibió el primer beso en la mejilla de toda su vida. Fue una sensación difícil de explicar para él, desagradable, cálida, inesperada. Un golpe en una batalla era mejor que eso porque con los golpes sabía cómo reaccionar; para un acercamiento de otra índole como fue ése, no. Escandalizado, se apartó y le gritó:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, humana insensata?

Ella reía ya saliendo por la puerta y él todavía sentía sus mejillas sonrosadas. Qué desvergüenza la de esa mujer.

Y, sin embargo, la esta vez se quedó quieto. Fue igualmente cálido pero tenía que reconocer que no le resultó inesperado. A fin de cuentas, era un guerrero preparado en mil batallas. Y él no huía de ninguna. Era un guerrero, sí, pero además era saiyano, príncipe de esa raza. Cualquier lucha, incluso con esa mujer, tenía que ser ganada.

Sin embargo, no podía explicar esa parálisis que sentía. Una muralla incomprensible le prohibía moverse, realizar cualquier acto para afuera, mientras que por dentro, de igual modo enigmático, su corazón latía como si estuviera en medio de una batalla. Algo parecido a la vez anterior:

-¿Qué tal te va con los fight robots?- escuchó a su izquierda. Ella se había levantado del salón y caminaba atándose la bata a la cintura y recogiendo la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesa.

La observó acercarse. Él acababa de cruzar la puerta de entrada después de un día de miserias en esa maldita nave redonda que cada vez le parecía más pequeña y asfixiante. –Esas chatarras no sirven para nada. –se quejó pasándose la toalla por la cabeza para quitarse el sudor y siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

Ella suspiró. –Si no fueses un bruto y un desconsiderado seguro que duraban más. –añadió abriendo la nevera.

Vegeta se derrumbó sobre una de las sillas. Estaba realmente fatigado y lo último que necesitaba era bregar con los insultos de esa mujer. Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que estaba fallando? ¿Dónde estaba su error? Seis meses terrícolas allí y no encontraba el modo de convertirse en supersaiyajin. Algo estaba mal con él. Pero, ¿el qué? Su mente y su cuerpo estaban en comunión, sentía que su fuerza respondía, había superado la carga de gravedad que Kakarotto necesitó para conseguirlo y sabía que no podía haber sólo un súper guerrero en el universo puesto que aquel chaval misterioso que mató a Freezer lo era.

Entonces, ¿qué fallaba dentro de él?

-Un mal día, ¿eh? –escuchó desde atrás. Alzó la vista desde el suelo hacia ella y la vio con la copa de vino llena.

Y encima tenía que soportar a toda esa panda de palurdos pululando a su alrededor. Malditos terrícolas. Se suponía que eran felices en su ignorancia y, sin embargo, esa mujer que estaba frente a él, siendo consciente del peligro, seguía día a día, noche tras noche, incansable.

-No puedes permitirte tener un mal día, Vegeta, estamos trabajando todos mucho para ganar a los androides cuando vengan y tú eres una de nuestras bazas más poderosas. –afirmó tranquila sentándose sobre la repisa y dejando al aire sus blanquecinas piernas.

La miró sin creérselo. No sólo le había echado en cara su cansancio sino que además le había restregado que estuvieran juntos en el mismo barco. Qué miserable se sintió en ese momento. No servía ni para hacer pactos con aliados dignos.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al suelo colocándose la toalla sobre el pelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Bulma. –Vegeta. -insistió. -¿Qué te…?

-¿¡Por qué no haces algo útil de una maldita vez y programas a los jodidos robots para que me pongan mi puta cena?!

Casi le estalló la cabeza con ese grito y sintió cómo se mareó.

-¡Eh, amigo! –estalló la científico igualmente. -¿¡Cómo te atreves a volver a gritarme en mi ca…?!

Pero paró con la réplica en cuanto vio cómo el príncipe levantó la vista y tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Vegeta…- se acercó a él y lo sujetó por debajo del hombro.

-Déjame -gruñó él con desgana.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse. –Vamos al salón, ¿quieres? Podrás tumbarte en el sofá y descansar mientras yo te llevo la cena, ¿sí? –le sugirió con dulzura.

No podía ni hablar. Abrió los ojos un segundo y miró a su lado. Bulma, siendo su apoyo y agarrándole con fuerza, le devolvió la mirada llena de luz y él volvió de nuevo al negro, igual que la vez que estalló la cámara de gravedad no hacía mucho. No supo ni cuánto tiempo tardó en llegar al maldito sofá. Cayó sobre él perdiendo del todo el conocimiento. O casi.

Abrió los ojos y allí la tenía de nuevo, con una bandeja repleta de una variedad de comida indescriptible. Él, por la inercia, se echó hacia atrás.

Ella le sonrió: -Es lo que he podido traer. –dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y permaneciendo sentada en el suelo. -Todavía queda una tonelada de alimentos en la cocina.- Y acto seguido le acercó un muslo de carne a la boca.

Él rechazó la invitación y le arrebató el trozo de animal mirándola con sospecha. –Espero que no lo hayas hecho tú. –indicó mordiéndolo e incorporándose.

Bulma cambió el gesto al momento y arrugó el entrecejo. –No cambias de humor ni estando al borde del colapso, ¿eh? –gruñó en desacuerdo a la vez que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

Él la observó levantarse mientras volvía a morder el muslo.

-Evidentemente lo han hecho los home robots. –gritó ella entre platos para que le escuchara. –Pero algún día conseguiré cocinar tan bien como mi madre. –añadió volviendo al salón y sentándose de nuevo en el suelo. –Te he traído una copa de vino.

-No bebo alcohol. –dijo él sin parar de comer y sin mirarla.

Ella lo observó casi con admiración. –Pues deberías tomar algo líquido para no ahogarte. –comentó.

-Y tú algo sólido para no que esto no te haga demasiado efecto. –le replicó él chocando un dedo con la copa de vino de ella.

Por un momento, pareció sorprendida. –Creo que tienes razón. –asimiló finalmente. Miró a su alrededor y cogió un trozo de pan con algo queso.

Él, mientras volvía a observarla, notó que su cuerpo se reponía un poco. Quizá sólo necesitaba ingerir alimentos. Quizá no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Si al menos ese maldito dolor de cabeza cesara por una milésima de segundo dejaría de ser tan patético. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que desapareciera.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Bulma intrigada.

Él soltó los restos sobre la bandeja y se echó hacia atrás en el reposo del asiento del sofá. Suspiró. Quizá dormir hoy allí no era mala idea, a fin de cuentas se sentía aún bastante cansado y sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre, eh, Vegeta? –escuchó a su lado. Ella se había sentado junto a él y ahora lo miraba con interés muy cerca.

-Nada. –respondió de mala gana manteniendo la mirada en el techo.

Escuchó cómo ella se removió un poco y dobló la vista lo mínimo para saber qué era lo que tramaba. Para su sorpresa, no era nada. Simplemente había tomado la misma postura que él y ahora también tenía su cuello estirado sobre el reposacabezas y miraba hacia el techo.

-Sí te puedes permitir tener un mal día. –soltó Bulma tras un minuto en silencio. –Él la miró de nuevo y ella le devolvió la mirada. Por un instante, le pareció que inspiraba más de lo común y que su pecho se realzaba por este acto. –Siento mucho haberte dicho eso antes, Vegeta.

Él apartó la vista y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, como si una pequeña niebla se hubiera condensado justo en esa habitación y justo en ese momento. No le gustó aquello.

-No hagas el ridículo disculpándote, humana, me importa bien poco lo que tú o cualquiera de este planeta pueda decirme. –afirmó con severidad, la misma severidad y rotundidad con la que pretendía cortar el ambiente enrarecido.

Y cuando de nuevo esperó un grito como respuesta, de nuevo, ese grito no llegó. Oyó que se removió un poco el sofá y para cuando abrió los ojos ya la tenía demasiado cerca. Aun así, se mantuvo quieto mirando al frente. Para disimular su expectación se cruzó de brazos y piernas. ¿Qué diablos pretendía estando tan próxima a él? ¿Acaso era uno de sus juegos diabólicos? Bah, no iba a pensarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que soportarla. La dejaría estar. Seguramente se cansaría y se iría al ver que él no se encontraba de humor para sus bobadas y sus provocaciones.

Y allí se quedó, entrecerrando los ojos ante la bruma, dejando pasar los segundos en esa cómoda postura mientras ella suspiraba acompasadamente con su cabeza echada sobre el hombro del guerrero.

-También te he traído esto. –murmuró abriendo la mano y poniéndole frente a sus ojos una pastilla blanca. Ahí estaba la trampa, pensó Vegeta observando el fármaco. De igual modo, la ignoró retornando a cerrar los párpados. –No hagas eso, te sentará bien. Es para que se te vaya el dolor de esa cabeza tuya tan dura. –insistió con melosidad.

-Ya no me duele la cabeza. –le aclaró él.

-¿No te fías de mí? –le inquirió aparentando molestia.

-Cállate. –le exigió Vegeta queriendo mantener el silencio.

Ella le abrió la mano y depositó la pastilla en la palma. El príncipe ni se inmutó. Mantuvo su mutismo incluso cuando ella volvió a apoyarse en él.

-Conseguirás ser supersaiyajin, Vegeta. –le musitó dejando caer su aliento sobre su oído. Él, un ser de tinieblas, sólo pudo percibir una neblina dulce y somnífera, tranquila y la vez provocadora, como una asechanza soñolienta antes de caer dormido. –Estoy segura. –susurró la mujer con el mismo tono bajo. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido levantarse. Entonces sí la miró entre la perplejidad y algo mucho menos frío que no supo catalogar en ese momento. Ella salió del salón para enfilar las escaleras: -Buenas noches. –le dijo sonriéndole.

Vegeta, viéndola abandonar el salón, se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que ella había dejado a su lado sin comprender qué diablos había pasado ahí. Levantó la vista de nuevo y afiló la mirada hacia el camino que ella había tomado. Bajó la mirada a su mano y vio el fármaco que ella le había depositado allí. –Qué diablos –masculló al echárselo a la boca y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Desde entonces se entrenó con más intensidad si cabe, no dándole oportunidad a la destemplanza y a la duda. Cuidaba su alimentación y los dolores de cabeza prácticamente habían desaparecido. Al aumentar la concentración, las caídas, los golpes y los fallos eran prácticamente inexistentes. Sin embargo, no imposibles:

-Esta brecha va a necesitar puntos de sutura, Vegeta.

Él apretó los dientes cuando sintió escozor en su costado. -¿Y por qué te crees que estaba removiendo mi botiquín? –gruñó estudiando la herida en el poco espacio que ella le dejaba a la vista.

Ella alzó la mirada enfadada: -¡Una herida así no puedes coserla tú mismo!

El príncipe bufó harto. –¡Cósela de una vez y déjame en paz!

Ella gritó poniéndose en pie.- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desagradecido? –Se dirigió a un cajón y lo abrió con tanta fuerza que salieron disparados varios botes y objetos de curación. Se agachó para recoger lo necesario y volvió a sentarse sobre la silla.

Vegeta, apoyado en la mesa, sentía que todo aquello era absolutamente impertinente. Estaba bien, maldita sea, pero la mala suerte había aparecido cuando trataba de esquivar un ataque de un fight robot: pisó una gota de sudor y ahí se encontraba, con la mujer de pelo turquesa incordiándole. ¿Cómo había ella llegado allí tan pronto? Él bien lo sabía: siempre estaba atosigándolo con sus cámaras, atenta a cualquier movimiento de él dentro de la nave. Si creía que no se había dado cuenta, entonces no lo conocía.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido? –preguntó empezando a colocar sobre la mesa los instrumentos y estudiando la herida.

-¿Y cómo has venido tú tan rápido? –fue su réplica. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él sabiendo a qué se refería. –No soy tu mono de laboratorio, mujer.

-No sé cómo ha pasado. –le replicó Bulma. –Cuando miré la cámara ya estabas llenando toda mi nave con tu sangre. –indicó levantando el trapo manchado de rojo con que le estaba limpiando la herida. –Lo que quiero saber es si has roto alguna cosa además de…

-Tus fight robots están igual de irritantes que siempre. –le interrumpió él.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? –le cuestionó ella sonriéndole.

Él sonrió de lado. -Deberían ser más irritantes, más contestatarios.- Y añadió: -Si les colocas un chip con tu personalidad no dejaría ni los cables.

Ella subió los ojos hacia él y rió sin fisuras, con naturalidad. Vaya, pensó Vegeta, no creía que aquello le fuera a hacer gracia y se sintió un poco contrariado. No se acostumbraría nunca a hacer reír a alguien.

-O les pego una foto mía, ¿qué te parece la idea? –sugirió Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

-No me interesa ninguna de tus ideas –fue la severa y aséptica contestación del príncipe.

No le gustaba aquello. Ya volvía de nuevo la bruma y era demasiado incómodo y desconcertante. Vio cómo ella alzó la vista un poco confundida y él le devolvió la mirada fría y contenida.

-Sujétate la camiseta a la altura del pecho. –le pidió ella levantándosela. Él hizo lo mandado mientras veía cómo la científico volvía con el algodón y el desinfectante.

Se aguantó el escozor por un instante. Diablos, eso había quemado. -¿Estás disfrutando, humana?

Ella sonrió. -Puede ser. –contestó volviendo a coser la herida.

Él no pudo evitar que aquello le hiciera gracia.

-¿Dónde está el gran guerrero saiyajin, eh?

Ni a eso pudo contestarle. Se volvió a sentir extraño, inquieto, como si una batalla andara rondándole: el mismo calor, las mismas ganas de que lo que fuera a empezar, empezara ya. Pese a la molestia había otra razón por la que no se movía de allí: la curiosidad por saber qué era eso que le removía por dentro que nunca antes le había pasado. No era odio, ni rencor, ni ansias de venganza. Era algo más físico y casi igual de poderoso. Lo sentía en sus entrañas justo ahora, viéndola ahí abajo terminando de coserle esa estúpida herida.

Cerró los ojos odiándose y quiso salir de esa cámara de gravedad. Si no lo hacía, lo que fuera eso iba a suceder y él no estaba para trivialidades.

Cuando los abrió, fue demasiado tarde:

-¿Sabes, Vegeta? – le habló Bulma ya de pie, a su lado y sonriendo con esa naturalidad que tanto le crispaba los nervios. –Al final tenía yo razón y no eres tan bruto y tan desconsiderado como dicen. –añadió con descaro, siendo consciente de que era ella la que le repetía una y otra vez esos mismos insultos. Entonces se acercó más a él: -Procura que los fight robots no te hagan daño, ¿sí? –Y le besó de nuevo en la mejilla.

Y ahí se encontró él de nuevo. Con esa muralla hacia fuera, con otro límite más, otra provocación, el mismo beso, la misma mujer y las mismas entrañas burbujeantes.

El gesto de él fue ínfimo, casi imperceptible. Prácticamente se quedó quieto pero Bulma no pudo evitar percibir ese milímetro de movimiento hacia ella con la cara, ese ademán, aun sin mirarla, que se convirtió en todo un océano para el frío príncipe de los saiyajins. Sólo había movido un poco el cuello hacia ella, sólo eso. Y allí se había quedado: inmóvil y respirando con pesadez. Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué podía significar aquello, Bulma sintió una avalancha de poder en ese mismo instante: le movió la cara más al centro de la suya y no tardó ni un segundo en besarle en la boca.

Y casi se quedó sin respiración. De la energía que sintió se separó de él extrañada. Y él la miraba igual: pasmado, no sabía si por el atrevimiento de ella o porque había sentido lo mismo.

Da igual, pensó Bulma, ya había empezado y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Volvió a besarle con más ansia, casi perturbada, sin saber desde cuándo había deseado algo así y preguntándose qué demonios importaba eso ahora.

Él parecía estático, sin moverse, aun perplejo. Maldito saiyajin torpe. Ella quiso que la abrazara y le agarró los brazos para que le rodeara la cintura. Pareció entenderlo al momento porque aprovechó para pegarla a él y pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a friccionar contra ella y ella se excitó más separándose un segundo para sentarse sobre la mesa en la que antes estaba él apoyado.

-Espera. –le pidió susurrándoselo.

Él comenzó a acariciarla por la cintura. No podía ni pensar. Desconocía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabía que eso era lo que más deseaba ahora en ese maldito instante. El calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era insoportable y entendía que la única que podía saciar ese hambre era la mujer testaruda que se bajaba ahora la ropa interior y respirada a base de gemidos con que sólo él le tocara.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era puro instinto porque no cabía nada más en su cerebro, alma y cuerpo en ese momento. La subió a horcajadas sobre él aún a medio desvestir e hizo la primera intentona. Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos. De eso se encargaba ella y así lo hizo: le indicó el camino. Se deslizó dentro provocando que Bulma se aferrara a él con las piernas medio abiertas. Él gruñó y ella gritó con un chillido ahogado.

Tres choques seguidos y ella le mordió el cuello. Paró un instante porque aquello casi le volvió loco. Bulma le miró de nuevo y lo besó moviendo su cadera.

Maldita sea, sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese planeta.

De nuevo, empujes, fuertes, secos. Y ella chilló mirando sin mirar. Ya estaban cerca y Vegeta creía que lo que se aproximaba era el golpe final. No se equivocó. Entró y salió como le pidió ese ardor, descontroladamente, desorientado, sin pensar, sintiéndose libre por unos pocos segundos.

Y en cuanto acabó apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Bulma respirando con dificultad. Soltó su cintura para posar sus manos sobre la mesa. A los pocos segundos le volvió la cordura y salió de ella. Pasó la palma por la cara, queriendo que desapareciera el sudor. Cuando se separó un poco y recuperó el aliento se subió los pantalones. Ella, todavía impactada por la intensidad, juntó su cara con la suya. Él le quitó la mano todavía respirando con fuerza. Los abrieron los ojos mirando hacia abajo, separándose, y una mancha de sangre en el abdomen de la científica les extrañó.

-Se te ha abierto la herida.- murmuró Bulma.

A él le costó más volver a la conciencia. -¿Qué? –preguntó aturdido aún con la voz queda.

-Voy a… -Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, también tenía que hacer esfuerzos en volver a la realidad. –Voy a cosértela de nuevo. –Y acto seguido se separó. Mientras se volvía a colocar la ropa le echó un vistazo y él tenía la mirada fija al frente, perdida. Se dio la vuelta todavía preguntándose qué había pasado ahí. Abrió el cajón y recordó que lo que necesitaba ya se suponía que tenía que estar sobre la mesa.

Un segundo. Eso fue lo que lo perdió de vista y Vegeta ya no estaba. Bulma fijó la mirada en la mesa en donde había ocurrido todo y en los instrumentos de sutura tirados por el suelo.

-¡Vegeta!- Su primer repunte fue gritarle a la puerta por donde había salido aunque al momento suspiró. Si ella iba a necesitar un tiempo de asimilación por lo que había ocurrido no se quería ni imaginar lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza al saiya.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se preguntó mientras limpiaba la mancha de sangre de su abdomen y volvía a observar el desastre de botes, algodón, agujas y demás desperdigados por esa zona de la nave.

Sinceramente, tampoco era algo que se esperara aunque alguna vez sí lo había pensado. Y todo había comenzado por un beso. Bueno, este último iba cargado de intención pero tampoco lo pensó mucho. Aquel primero fue de esas cosas que aparentemente no importaban. De hecho, ocurrió durante días que Vegeta estuvo inconsciente después de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad. No pudo evitarlo. No paraba de temblar y se acercó a él para tocarle el brazo. Había leído ciertos estudios médicos que hablaban de la mejora de los pacientes si sentían calor humano así que se decidió a acariciarlo un poco. O mejoraba a base de bien o se despertaba maldiciéndola pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Vegeta permaneció durmiendo tres días con sus tres noches y fue al tercero, ya cansada de estar en vela y cuidándole, cuando de observarlo tanto le acarició la cara y se despidió de él con un beso. A la mañana siguiente el príncipe despertó despotricando sobre el valioso tiempo que había perdido y todo volvió a su extraña normalidad.

Buscó su tacón derecho sobre el suelo mientras se reía al recordar la segunda vez que inquietó a Vegeta adrede. Recordó que ella estaba feliz porque había quedado con Yamcha después de unas semanas sin verse y ni el condenado saiya le iba a molestar ese día con sus provocaciones y altanerías. Por los ademanes que hizo de crío cuando le dio aquel segundo beso en la mejilla podría haber jurado que quien inquietó a alguien fue ella a él. Sonrió mientras se colocaba el zapato y ajustaba la falda a su posición normal.

Lo cierto es que fue divertido aquello. Diferente a la tercera vez, cuando ella aún estaba triste por su última discusión con su novio y él llegó en tan mal estado que hasta perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos sobre el sofá. Allí quien se sorprendió fue ella al querer estar más cerca del príncipe. No supo si fue por el vino que había tomado pero rememoró un coqueteo intencionado por su parte. De nuevo, al evocar el gesto imperturbable del saiya con una pizca de asombro se volvió a reír.

-Y ahora esto… -susurró atusándose el pelo. Se mordió el labio inferior. pero intenso. Vaya, Vegeta, ¿quién se lo iba a decir? ¿Quién podría haber imaginado jamás que ella y el cruel príncipe de los saiyajins pasarían por algo así?

-No es tan cruel… -murmuró cruzando los brazos pensativa. Torció el gesto reprochándose así misma esa tontería. Bueno, quizá un poco cruel sí era. –Y poderoso –añadió entrecerrando los ojos y añadiendo una ínfima parte de orgullo a su ademán. En ese instante sintió un repunte en su intuición, algo que le advertía de que efectivamente aquello podía ser importante. Movió la cabeza a los lados negando ese disparate.

Lo que estaba claro era que no podía continuar con Yamcha. Si para algo había servido ese momento de intimidad con el príncipe era para dejar en evidencia que lo suyo con el ladrón del desierto no funcionaba.

Lo que pasaría con Vegeta estaba por ver aunque no esperaba mucho de él. Había cosas que importaban, como el final de su relación con Yamcha o la venida de los androides, y cosas que no importaban tanto, pensó mientras se ponía en marcha.

Antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta echó un último vistazo a la nave. Sería mejor que mandase a los home robots a ordenar todo aquello si no quería escuchar los gritos del príncipe por toda la corporación porque su cámara estaba revuelta.

Sonrió. –Podría ser divertido…

Y apagó la luz.

Sí, estoy quitándome las telarañas y poniendo en funcionamiento la maquinaria de nuevo.

Esta ooooootra versión de lo que pudo pasar entre Bulma y Vegeta va dedicado, con todo mi cariño, a MyaFanfiction, una de las personas más generosas con las que me he cruzado nunca. María, guapa, me acuerdo mucho de ti y tenemos una conversación (o varias, seguramente surjan varias) pendiente. Te mando un abrazo desde el sur de España.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. LoVe. xxx. Drama.


End file.
